


One Raindrop

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to love the feel of rain on his face. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Raindrop

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "rain" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

He used to love the feel of rain on his face.

When he was a kid, he’d stand in the rain, his face lit up with the widest smile and turned up to meet the raindrops as they fell from the heavens, until his father made him come in. One raindrop changed all that. It wasn’t even a raindrop, really. But that’s the first thing he thought of, against all reason, before he opened his eyes. And saw Jess, her blood dripping down from the ceiling. Like red drops of rain.

He hated the feel of rain on his face.


End file.
